Securing electronic devices and other entities to conductive circuit pathways is well known. Typically, such a device includes a number of lead wires or similar protrusions that extend into respective through apertures in a circuit board, or which make overlying contact with corresponding electrical traces borne by a circuit board. Soldering is then performed to complete the electromechanical bonding of the device to the various electrical pathways.
However, some electronic devices lack extension wires, leads, or protrusions for use in the soldering process. Adding such leads for the sole purpose of solder bonding is costly and time consuming. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.